


The Calm

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: requested by anonymous "Can you do charity from the Sins & Virtues Prompt List with bodhi rook from rogue one. If not for him then for luke skywalker. Thanks I love your blog btw 💖💖"





	The Calm

The two of you couldn't have been any more different. You and Luke had come from completely different backgrounds. Luke’s Aunt and Uncle were moisture farmers, while your own parents were Diplomats who had secretly worked with the Rebel Alliance. 

You two had met after Luke had realized that Darth Vader was his father, he was in a dark place, learning that your father was one of the most feared men in the Galaxy and losing a hand to said most feared man would do that to a person. Had it not been for your kind words or encouragement, he probably would’ve fallen to the Dark Side like his father before him.

After he went to train with Yoda, he tried to keep in contact with you as best as he could. But still, communication was difficult. Then after learning that Leia and Han were in trouble, he rushed to rescue them, his training incomplete. 

After the whole fiasco of Darth Vader dying and the Empire basically destroyed, the first thing you did when Luke returned was slap him for worrying you the way he did (when you heard that Yoda had passed before his training could be complete and that Luke just upped and left, you were worried sick about him) and then right after, you kissed him deeply, ignoring the fact that you were surrounded by people that were waiting for you two to finally get together. 

Which totally wasn’t mortifying at all (it was). 

It was a few years since then, and Luke’s new Jedi Order was flourishing. He had a little nephew named Ben, a talented young boy who was as excitable as he was talented, and your relationship was stronger than ever. However, you sensed something was bothering Luke lately, but with how you were being pulled in all different directions, you weren't certain about it

* * *

Luke had been full of nerves all day. Of course, he was! Just the thought of you saying no terrified him.

Han, of course, tried to be his hype man, saying that you would, obviously say yes. And that you were head over heels for him(like he was for you), and you’d be nuts to say no to him,  _the_  Jedi that had destroyed _the_ Empire, _the_ Hero of the Galaxy, those were no small feats.

Despite that, Luke was still anxious.

At the end of the day, Luke was going into your shared quarters, fiddling with the ring he had hidden in his pocket. 

You were seated at the small desk near the bed, hair tied up loosely as you wrote another report. Just because the Empire was “defeated” did not mean that the Rebel’s work was done just yet. Without breaking from your writing, with your free hand, you tucked a stray hair behind your ear.

“(Name)?” He asked quietly, not really liking that he had to interrupt your work, but he had to do it now, or else he’d chicken out later.

You placed your pen down, stretching once you stood up from your chair, cracking your back and letting out a pleased sigh. Then you walked over to him, greeting him with a soft kiss.

“I didn’t expect you back so soon,” You spoke once you pulled away.

Luke smiled, “Today’s lessons finished early, I decided to come by.”

You hummed, “I’m glad you came, I was about to lose my mind from writing so many reports today.”

“Don't tell me you had another late night... _again_." At your sheepish look, he crossed his arms, and you look down scratching your neck with a quiet laugh, your definitely certain that you're getting the " _look._ " ___! You should’ve taken a break!” 

You raise your hands in a placating gesture, “I know I know, but if I did, I probably would’ve lazed around for the rest of the day. Anyway, what’s up? You looked nervous when you came in?”

Luke nodded, before clearing his throat, “Actually I was because there’s something important I had to ask.”

You waited for him to continue.

Once he got down on one knee, he took out the ring, started to speak, “It’s all I have. But it’s yours. This ring might not be much, but I really love you (Name). Will you marry me?”

Your eyes widened, and you were fairly certain your shocked expression looked quite funny. But you knew one thing for certain, and that was your answer.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "Can you do charity from the Sins & Virtues Prompt List with bodhi rook from rogue one. If not for him then for luke skywalker. Thanks I love your blog btw 💖💖"


End file.
